Final Goodbye
by Lazoey
Summary: All is silent as he holds his best mate in his arms; her memories of all they had done are now come to pass.  This small fic is based on what I think happened in-between the time the Doctor erased her memories and arrived at Wilf's doorstep .


"No! No! Please! No!" Donna pleaded with the Doctor as he held her head in his hands. The last thing he saw were the tears welling up in her eyes before he gently closed his eyes. A jolt of images flashed through his head as he recalled all of Donna's memories as they were being taken away from her.

It all came flooding back. Every memory, every adventure they shared, and every feeling of sadness, terror, and joy; he could see and feel it just as she did.

The shock of her appearing all in white in the TARDIS, the utter disappointment of her fiancé confessing his lie of love for her, the spark of joy she felt as she saw the snow fall that Christmas Eve night; the Doctor could see and feel it just as she had. The rollercoaster of emotions she had felt that first time they met, he began to feel pity for her. Pity for how hopeless she felt at the time; no one to love her, no one to be there for her, just no one. He knew this feeling as it wasn't new to him at all.

More flashbacks came to his attention, some that never occurred while he was with her: the feeling of her waiting for him, calling for him and searching for him, the feeling of hope in her heart finally as she felt she had a purpose.

Then she found him.

The shock of seeing his face outside that window, along with the utter joy of trying to hold herself back from running to him through the door. His hearts fluttered just as her heart had, once they hugged on the stairs; pure happiness to see each other again.

Then more memories flooded his mind of them on their adventures: on the Planet of the Ood pretending to be spies, saving that family when Pompeii erupted, defeating the Sontaran's and meeting Jenny while with Martha, solving the murder mystery with Agatha Christie by their side, and so many more.

All their time together was flooding his mind as it left hers. He could feel her trying to not let go, trying her hardest to hold onto one small piece of him. Yet, she didn't have the strength.

He opened his eyes as she collapsed in his arms. He held onto her tight, caressing his hands through her ginger locks. All he could do was stand there, propping her up as he tried to compose himself by what he just did. By erasing her memories, he had brought them into himself. All her emotions through everything they had done, he had now felt it firsthand. He felt exhausted.

He slowly kneeled down, as he laid her on her side on the TARDIS floor. Her eyes were shut, but a few tears fell down her cheek. He stroked his thumb on her cheek, as he pushed back her hair from her face.

She looked so peaceful now. Just laying there in sleep.

Even though he knew what he did was right, guilt still rushed through his entire body. Of all emotions, he felt anger the most. It was slowly seeping through every pore of his body.

_Why did this have to happen? After he had lost everyone already. Why couldn't he keep his best friend with him? This wasn't fair!_

While on his knees, he pounded his fists to the floor in anger and rage. He cradled his head on the floor as water welled up in his eyes. All he could do now was weep. Weep over Rose, Martha, Jack, Sarah Jane, and now his Donna. His best mate.

Everyone had left him. He was all alone. He couldn't fix anything now.

He left tears fall down his face as all of his emotions and Donna's emotions came out of him. His had been bottled up for so long, and now with Donna's transferred to him as well, his body couldn't contain them all anymore. He just let go completely.

After a few minutes, he looked up and saw Donna still lying next to him. Still in her peaceful sleep. He knew what he had to do now. He had to take her back. Take her back to her family because at least she still had someone. He had to compose himself now. No more tears were to be shed. He knew Donna wouldn't approve of his sappiness.

He could hear her now, "Oi Spaceman! Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You still have so many people in this universe who love you, so how about you get off your arse and go have another adventure for them eh?"

He started to laugh a little as he thought of her standing over him with her arms crossed and that look on her face. He knew that she would want him to continue on, even without her, as he would want the same for her.

He wiped his face with his sleeve and caressed his hand on her face again. He leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek, smiling as he looked at her. He knew that even though she wouldn't remember him again, that didn't mean their friendship wasn't real.

It was one of the most real things in his life and he would always treasure those moments.

He stood up and walked over to the console and began flipping switches and clicking buttons. The TARDIS' hum was soft and low, not loud like it sometimes was. She knew that this was a saddened time, not only for the Doctor but also for her. She had grown to love the sassy ginger's time with the Doctor. She would also miss her a great deal.

Moments later, the TARDIS dissolved on the small street in Chiswick, in front of Donna's house. Donna's mum and Gramps were inside, rejoicing over how Earth had been saved. They were waiting to see Donna and the Doctor at the front door greeting them with celebration in their eyes. However, what they expected was far from the reality that was about to occur.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and looked towards the house. The light outside was still on. He knew Wilf had left on for them.

He looked back into the TARDIS and saw Donna lying there, still in her peaceful slumber. He walked over to her and kneeled down, stroking her hair again. He wished he could talk to her, just one more time as himself and not a stranger. Once she woke up, he would be a stranger and not her Spaceman.

He leaned closer to her once more and whispered in her ear, "I love you Donna. I always will. You and I will always be the best of mates. Never forget that you are brilliant. Never forget just that one thing."

As he said that, he kissed her cheek one more time before lifting her up in his arms. He slowly carried her out of the TARDIS and onto the front steps of her home. He would always regret losing her. He honestly thought that they would be together for such a long time. Their times together seemed perfect. Maybe too perfect.

But for now, their adventures together were done. Another chapter in both of their lives that had ended. A new one was meant to begin.

All he could hope for was that she would be happy still. He hoped that her future was full of happiness and contentment. Thinking of this made him feel more content in himself.

This final journey left him with mixed emotions that he couldn't deny, but for now he realized that he had done all he could have.

She was safe. That's all that mattered.


End file.
